Bad Boy Host
by whitewolf1123
Summary: Haruhi meets an old Host Club member whos actually a singer, and did we mention a girl? Tamaki hopes she'll bring out the inner girl in Haruhi. "And I thought it couldn't get any weirder."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I do own oc Saya.

Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 1. Welcome Back

"Hey, is that a poster of Saya Kiratsuchi?" Haruhi asked. The poster hadn't been in the club room before. It was of a singer well known in several countries. She was wearing her signature white mushroom-like hat and fuzzy calf high black boots. In this picture she wore a black spahgetti strap dress that ended just above her knees.

"Ah, so even a commoner knows her," The Hitachiin twins said behind her. Each leaned on a different shoulder.

"And what's that supposed to mean…?"

"Haru-chan!!" Honey jumped up and hugged her. "Do you like Kira-chan, too?"

"Uh, yeah. Her music is good," Haruhi replied.

"Good?" The twins said.

"She's amazing," Hikaru said.

"Yeah and pretty," Kaoru said.

"I guess she is."

"She's like a flower in full bloom when on stage," Tamaki said holding up a rose.

**Somewhere else at the school:**

A boy with long brown hair tied in a low pony walked by. His school bag was slung over his shoulder. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned and a long silver chain hung from a pocket. His sleeves were rolled up. His tie was loose and he held a motorcycle helmet in his other hand. His eyes were a darker shade of brown.

"Oh my god, is that…?" A group of girls giggled.

"Yeah, it's Kira-kun. He's back!"

**Back at the Host Club:**

"So you guys are fans?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. (Minus of course Kyoya and Takashi.)

"Not only is she a rock star," Kaoru started.

"But she's a classical musician as well," Hikaru finished.

"Really?" Haruhi said. "Huh. I didn't know that. Wait a minute. How did you guys know that?"

"It's a long story," They shrugged.

"Shouldn't her tour in Europe be over by now, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"How should I know?" He went back to writing things down.

Then the door opened. Haruhi turned around to say welcome. Then, she saw a boy standing there. He looked like a punk.

"So, I heard I've been replaced," The boy said.

"Kira-chan!!!" Honey ran up to him. The boy dropped his helmet and book bag to hug Honey back.

"Geez, Honey-sempai. You've gotten bigger since last semester."

"Really??!!? Have I really, Takashi?"

"Mm," Takashi said as he picked Honey up and put him on his shoulders. Then he patted 'Kira-chan' on the head and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon Mori-sempai," Kira moved his head. Mori smiled.

"Sai-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The twins ran up and smothered him on either side.

"Guys calm down. It's only been a few months!"

"Welcome back, my unbloomed flower," Tamaki hugged him next. "It has been so long since last we met!" He started swinging him around like a rag doll.

"T-Tamaki-kun….I can't …breathe..!" He said through gasps of air.

"Kyoya, aren't you going to say hi?" Tamaki siad as he let go.

"Hi."

The boy looked a little disappointed at that.

"Anyway. Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

He looked her over carefully. "You're a girl!"

She froze. "H-How did you know that?"

"'Cuz I'm one too!"

Haruhi jaw dropped, "What?"

"We didn't tell you, Haruhi?" The twins said.

"No…"

"This is Sai Kiratsuchi, 2nd year student, aka Kira-kun," The twins said.

"And I'm aslo," Kira took his hair out of his pony and shook it around, "Saya Kiratsuchi, Singer."

"N-No way!" It's true, she looked just like the poster behind Haruhi. "But…Saya has C breasts. You have none."

Sai laughed. "Look." She unbottoned her shirt. "We like to call this, an ace bandage." Sure enough there was an ace bandage wrapped around her chest, making it look somewhat flat.

'And just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder…' Haruhi thought.

Sai buttoned his, er, her shirt back up. "So, how has the Host Club been without me?"

"Great!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, we'd thought for sure we were gonna loose customers when you left," Kaoru said.

"Then we found Haruhi and more customers came," Hikaru said.

"That's great! I'm glad I'm not the only crossdresser in this school anymore!" She laughed.

"Uh…If you're a huge idol, why are you dressed like a boy?" Haruhi asked.

"Hahaha. It's because I'm a huge idol."

"I don't follow."

"Well. I want to go to a normal school just like anybody else, but my career had taken off already. So I went to school as a boy. I could've easily just worn a wig or something, but that could always fall off. So I became Sai Kiratsuchi, the brother of Saya. Then my cousins somehow dragged me into the Host Club. I don't really know how that happened," She laughed.

"Cousins?"

"Yeah. Kaoru and Hikaru are my cousins."

"Y-you're related to them?!!?"

"Hahaha. Yeah. And then mister King over there agreed to my joining. At first I was opposed. It would have drawn attention to me, but they told me it would draw attention to me as a boy, not a girl. I agreed to try it and here I am today. Of course, I had to leave for my tour in Europe so we just told everybody that my sister wanted me to come along. And when I say my sister I really mean me." She smiled.

This was just too weird for Haruhi.

"Well, boys, if you really don't need me anymore, I'll just be getting out of your way."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, And Honey all grabbed one of her limbs.

"We don't want you to go again!!!" Honey whined.

"Stay, Saya, stay!" The twins yelled.

"We need you!" Tamaki cried.

"I was just kidding. Calm down…and let go!"

They released her. She fixed her clothes.

"Yes!" The four of them cheered.

"I guess bad boy Kira is back in action," she said with a smirk.

"Bad boy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. We each have a role to play," Kyoya said. "Saya's was the 'bad boy' type. Get it?"

"Uh…yeah."

So the Host Club got ready to open. Today they wore their normal uniforms in honor of the return of an old member.

Tamaki stood after the girls had all entered, "My beautiful flowers, I have and important announcement to make. Today is a glorious day. One filled with excitement…"

He rambled on for a minute. "Just get on with it," Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"…And anticipation for the return of…" A curtain opened, "Our very own Sai Kiratsuchi!"

"Yo," She flashed a smile.

All the girls squealled. Sai took a seat with a group of three girls.

"Oh Kira-kun, it looks like you got some sun when you were away," the blonde said.

"I suppose I did. A lot of Saya's stages were outside sets. Still, no matter how bright the sun was, it didn't light my heart like your beautiful smiles do."

"Oh, Kira-kun…"

"Kira-kun, did you get anything while you were away?" The red head asked.

"Why yes, I did. A new motorcycle from Italy. A Ducati."

"Oh wow. It must be fast."

"Be that as it may, nothing will ever be fast enough to get me away from you, love."

She squealed.

Haruhi thought she'd loose hearing from the ten girls who gathered around Sai squealing.

"Is it always this loud when Kira-sempai is here?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"No. Only when she comes back from tour. And it only ever lasts the first day."

"Kira-kun, will your sister be having a show soon?" A brunette asked.

"Yes. She's having a welcome back show at the end of the week. Tickets are on sale as we speak. Which reminds me, she wanted me to be at her first rehersal. Boss, do you mind if I were to leave early?"

"If you must, my precious darling."

"Oh Kira-kun, we hoped you stay longer than this." A drak haired girl said.

"Don't worry, my princess. I will be here tomorrow. I could never stay away from your beauty for too long." The girl fainted.

"You over did it, Kira-kun!" The twins yelled.

"I can see that." Sai lifted the girl off the floor and put her on the couch. "Well, boys, I'm off."

"Bye, Kira-chan!!!!!" Honey hugged her.

"Bye." Then she left.

After a few minutes, an engine roared outside. Everyone flocked to the windows.

"It's Kira-kun on his motorcycle!" One girl screamed.

Kira put the helmut on, waved to the windows, reved the engine, and took off like a bolt. He did a wheelie for several feet. The girls squealled.

"How reckless.." Kyoya scowled.

"Sempai, are you all right?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong with her doing that?"

"I just don't like it when she acts so recklessly.." He walked off.

"I wonder what that was about..?"

"It's really simple," Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Obvious too," Kaoru said.

"Huh? What is?"

"Kyoya and Saya have a thing for each other," They said in unison.

"Kyoya…likes her?" Haruhi pondered.

**Thanks for reading chap 1!! Reviews would be nice!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sai Meets Renge

Today's costumes were American Revolution clothes. The Host Club was dressed in the gear the Americans wore then. It looked really authentic on Kira-kun. It must be his, er, her long hair.

"Kira-chan?"

"Yes, Honey-sempai?"

"Will you have to leave early today, too?" Honey looked sad.

"No I wont. Rehersal isn't until late tonight. So don't be sad, okay?" She patted Honey's head.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Honey went to have some cake with Mori and some girls.

"Uh...Kira-kun?" A girl approached with a friend.

"Yes, my dear?" Kira bowed.

"C-can we sit with you today?"

"I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't." She escorted them to a table and pulled out their chairs. Then she brought over some tea.

"Kira-kun, you look really good in that uniform," A girl said.

She looked at herself, "Do you thinks so. I don't look too rugged?"

"No! You're perfect!"

"Haruhi-kun, you look really cut today," A girl told Haruhi.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I think so too, girls," Kira came up. She grabbed Haruhi's chin gently and tilted her head up. "So cute, in fact, that I could just eat you up, Haruhi-chan."

"EEEEKKKKK!!!!" all the girls screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" A powerful motor started. Renge came up in a nurse outfit from the American revolution. "That's perfect! A forbidden love! Kira-kun being the rugged and handsome man with his cute and adorable lover Haruhi! It's perfect!" The girls squealled along with her.

"Huh? Uh, Boss, who's the crazy chick with the motor?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY, PUNK?!!?" Renge flailed her fists.

"That's Renge Hoshikuji. She's our new manager. Play nice, you two," Tamaki told Kira.

"Ah, I see," Kira bowed, "Forgive my earlier rude comment, Miss Hoshikuji."

Renge blushed, "Ah, okay." Then she lowered herself back to wherever it is she pops up from.

Kira sat down next to Haruhi and leaned over to her, "Where were we, darling?"

Tamaki turned beet red and pushed Kira away, "Nowhere. You were no where. Stay away from Haruhi, got it!"

"Okay, okay. Just to let you know, Boss, I like taking things that I can't have." She winked at Haruhi.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What a headache," Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Tamaki went and sulked in a corner.

"Oh man, he's at it again," The twins said and shrugged. Then Kaoru tripped and bumbed his nose on a table.

"Kaoru!" Hikara pulled him into his arms. "Kaoru..."

"I'm all right, Hikaru."

"Oh Kaoru, if anything were to happen to you...I..."

"I know."

"Where does it hurt, Kaoru?"

"Right here, on my nose."

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

'Ugh, they planned that...' Haruhi thought.

The day came to an end and the girls left.

Tamaki pulled Kira aside, "Kira-chan, I have a favor to ask you." He whispered very quietly his plan.

"Sure thing, Tamaki-kun!"

Haruhi was getting ready to leave.

"Haruhi, wait up!" Kira came up.

"Kira-sempai."

"Hey I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's weird but some girls get really into that sort of thing," she laughed.

"It's okay. I wasn't bothered by it."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Huh? Well I was going to go home and study."

"But you don't have any tests tomorrow. I really want to get to know you better. I don't have any female friends and we both have this secret so I thought it be a good idea."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Awesome! Do you wanna come to my rehersal with me?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't I just be in the way?"

"Uh-uh. There's plenty of seats and I always have a small group of people to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. It's annoying. I'd like you to be one of those people."

"You want me...to annoy you?"

"Hahaha. No! It's just, if you're there I wont want to punch anybody in the face. Hahaha."

"You punch people for criticizing you?"

"No! It's just these guys are real jerks about it. They do it to intentionally set me off. I hope they'll be nice 'cuz I brought a guest."

"Well, I guess so."

"Yes!! See you guys later! Haruhi and I are going to my rehersal. Almost forgot. Here you are!" Kira handed everyone a ticket. "It's the tickets for my next show. I really hope you guys can make it this time. You've all got backstage passes too. See you later!" Kira grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her outside. She handed her a helmet.

"Uhhh...."

"You can't get on if you don't put that on," Kira said after putting her own helmet on and sitting on her bike.

"I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, I'm a safe driver, now get on."

"Okay...." She did and she wraped her arms tightly around Kira's waist while resting her head on her back.

A bunch of girls stopped to look, "Hey, It's Kira-kun and Haruhi."

"Huh! Maybe they really do have a forbidden love!!"

"Oh that's so cool!"

Then the pair took off.

**Back in the Host Club room:**

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to go this time?"

"Probably not."

"You know we go to her every concert," Kaoru said.

"And she directed that 'I hope you can make it' to you, right?" Hikaru said.

"Hika-chan wont go?" Honey teared up.

"I don't think so," Mori said.

"Will you all just leave it alone?" Kyoya stood up. "If I don't want to go, I wont."

"But, Kyoya..."

"Just shut up, Tamaki," he stormed out.

"Man, was their fight really that bad?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," was all Tamaki had to say to make them quiet.

**That's it for chap 2. Thanks again. Review, review, review...plz??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Rehersal

Haruhi was at first a little scared of the motorcycle. She got used to it though, and it was acctually a little fun. Saya took her to a really big theater and parked the bike.

"Haruhi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh! Sorry." Haruhi got off.

"Were you afraid?" Saya said as she got off.

"A little, but I'm okay now. It was acctually kind of fun!" She smiled.

Saya smiled back, "I'm glad you think so!"

As they walked inside, Haruhi asked, "So why do you have a motorcycle?"

"Well, I have to keep up appearances at school, right? Motorcycles and 'bad boys' work together, you know? It was acctually Hikaru and Kaoru's idea. I thought it would be fun!"

"I see. What does everybody else think about it?"

"Well, Tamaki-kun was excited about it, you know how he gets. Honey-sempai was for it, and Mori-sempai agrees with whatever Honey-sempai says."

"Oh. Well, what about Otori-sempai?"

"Kyoya...? He was against it..."

Haruhi looked at the sad expression on Saya's face. Then she smiled a second later.

"C'mon, Haruhi-chan!" She grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her along. "I've got to change. And you probably don't want to stay in your school clothes, so I'll give you a cute outfit!"

Saya dragged her to a changing room. She handed Haruhi a white skirt and blue blousse. She grabbed a red dress for herself, then started changing in front of Haruhi.

"Uh...shouldn't we change in seperate rooms?"

"Why? We're both girls, remember?"

"Yeah...nevermind."

They changed. Saya put her hair down, brushed it, then ruffed it up a little. 'Did that even have a point...?' Haruhi thought. Saya put on her white hat and calf high fuzzy boots.

"Here, Haruhi-chan!" Saya handed her a pair of white heels.

"I don't do so well in heels..."

"Hmm. Okay, how 'bout these?" She handed her white flats.

"Better." Haruhi put them on.

"Let's go, or I'll be scolded for being late again," she smiled as they walked out.

The stage was huge. Haruhi had never been in a theater this big before. It had several balconies. On stage was a drum set, a piano, two guitars, a bass guitar, and a microphone.

"Miss Saya, you brought a friend with you?" A tall skinny man with slicked black hair asked.

"Yeah. This is Haruhi Fujioka, she goes to my school. Haruhi-chan, this is my manager Kuro Yakimo."

"It's nice to meet you." Haruhi said.

"The pleasure is mine. Why don't you come sit down here with me?"

"Go ahead, Haruhi-chan. I have to stay up here and practice," Saya smiled.

"Okay." Haruhi followed Kuro. The other members of the band came out. The drummer had short black hair, and no shirt. WHat was it with drummers and not wearing shirts? Seriously, some of them were not that attractive...he was, though. The first guitarist was a girl wioth short red hair. It was dyed, you could tell. The bass player was a guy with a brown pony, and the second guitarist was...a look alike of Saya. He had the same eyes, the same pulled back hair, and that 'bad boy' attitude she gave off as a boy.

"Miss Fujioka, you're staring at the young master." Kuro said.

"Who is he?" She aked.

"I'm sure you know that Miss Saya goes to school as a boy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, the boy she pretends to be is Sai. Her twin brother. He doesn't go to school. He chose to be homeschooled. He's acctually the one who put the idea of dressing as him when she went to school. He's a clever boy," Kuro laughed.

"Alright!!! Let's do this!" Saya said.

"Father, which song do you want to hear first?" Sai asked. His voice was deep and calm.

A man sitting several rows in front of Haruhi spoke, "The one Saya plays the piano on, 'Catch Me.' Okay?" The man was the spitting image of his children. He had the same long hair tied in a pony. He wore glasses, though, and he seemed like the mean type.

"That's Ittai Kiratsuchi. He's the head of a major records label: KiraKira Labels. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. Saya's on that one. Now I know why."

Saya sat down at the piano and started to play. It wasn't as beautiful as when Tamaki played, but it was still beautiful.

"Not good enough!" Ittai yelled.

Saya slammed her fingers down. She didn't say anything. She just started over.

"Better."

"He's very hard on her," Kuro told Haruhi.

After about 30 seconds, the bass came in, then the guitars, then the drums. The piano was barely audible. Then Saya began to sing. Haruhi had heard her musice on the radio or at home. Her father was a huge fan, you see, he had all her cd's. She had never heard her live, though. It was amazing. Completely different.

The rehersal went on for a few hours. Ittai had a complaint on every song. Saya never said anything. When the last song ended, her father spoke.

"Horrible!" He said. "Absolutley aweful! At this rate you'll never be ready for the concert, I might as well cancel it right now!"

"Kiratsuchi-samma..."

"Shut up, Yakimo! I grow tired of this, Saya! Pull your act together immediately!"

"Father, that's enough," Sai said to him.

"St ay out of this, Sai!"

"Father, didn't you even notice, we had a guest?" Sai pointed at Haruhio.

"Yes, I did. And it doesn't matter. Saya! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Father," she said. She wasn't cheery like she usually was. "Please allow me to take Haruhi-chan home. I'll return and practice all night until I can get it to your liking," She bowed very low.

Ittai paused. "FIne!" He finally answered. "Get back here immediately!"

"Yes, sir," Saya walked cautiously down to Haruhi. Every muscle was tensed. "Let's go, Haruhi-chan."

"Okay," Haruhi stood up and followed Saya to her bike.

"Are you okay, Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to keep you from your studies," She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

Saya dropped her off at home.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Saya said as Haruhi got off.

"Don't worry about it. Every family fights, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled a little happier this time.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Oh here," She handed Saya some tickets. "There's two tickets to my show and backstage passes. You can take whomever you like, okay?"

"Sure," Haruhi said.

"See you later," And then she took off like a bullet.

Haruhi walked up to her appartment, "I'm home, dad!"

"Haruhi!!!!" Her dad smothered her in a hug. "Were you just on that motorcycle?! Who was that anyway?"

"Oh that. It was my friend Saya Kiratsuchi."

Her father laughed, "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. Did you say Saya Kiratsuchi?"

"Yup. She goes to my school. And she gave me these," Haruhi handed one ticket and pass to her father. "There for her upcoming show. I know you're a fan, so you can have one."

Her father froze. "OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARUHI, I LOVE YOU!!!!!" He smothered her again.

"I love you too, Dad...but I can't breathe..."

The next day, Saya wasn't at school. When she walked into the Host Club room, she was dressed as a girl, and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Reason

"What should we do?" Hikaru asked.

"Should we wake her up?" Kaoru asked. Saya was still sleeping soundly on the couch.

Tamaki pondered this, "I suppose so. We can't really have a sleeping idol in the room when our guests get here."

"Wait," Haruhi said. "She worked all night. And her father wasn't very nice to her. She might get sick from not sleeping well."

"HARUHI, YOU'RE SO THOUGHTFULL!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki hugged her as he swung her around.

"S-sempai...let go..." Haruhi couldn't really breathe. Tamaki let her go.

"If we can't wake her up, what should we do?" Honey asked all cute like.

"I'll take her into the other room," Kyoya said. "We'll just have to make sure nobody goes in there." Kyoya put his book down and picked Saya up with ease. She stirred a little, but rested her head against his chest and gripped his shirt. She was still asleep. Honey opened the door for him.

Kyoya set Saya down on the couch in that room and found a blanket. He put it over her.

She stirred again and said his name, "Kyo-kun...." She wasn't awake, though.

"Talking in your sleep? It means you have something on your mind, Saya-chan." Kyoya leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. He sighed, pushed his glasses up, and left to join the others.

They all stared at him.

"What?"

"You didn't take advantage of her while she was sleeping, did you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"No. Don't be foolish."

Tamaki started to cry way overdramatically, "WAAAHHHH!!!! Mommy is a terrible person!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I didn't do anything..." _'And why am I Mommy, again...?'_ He thought.

"Kyo-chan...did something mean to Kira-chan?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't... All of you should be getting ready for our guests," Kyoya picked up his notebook.

"Mommy's right!" Tamaki said slamming a fist into his other palm.

_'There we go with 'Mommy' again...'_ Kyoya thought annoyed.

Tamaki continued, "We have a duty to bring smiles to all the girls here at Ouran Academy! we must go on, even if one of our members is down!" He had anime tears flowing down his face.

"That was so inspirational!!!!!!!" The twins and Honey said.

_'It wasn't inspirational at all..._' Both Kyoya and Haruhi thought.

Later that day, Haruhi noticed Kyoya was particularly drawn off today. She approaced him cautiously.

"Uh...Sempai, is evrything all right?" She asked.

"No," He said.

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"No."

Defeat.

"Oh. Sorry." She turned to walk away.

"It's her."

She stopped.

"Saya-sempai?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry. Once she's cought up on her sleep, she'll be fine."

"It's not that."

"Um, Sempai? What was it that you two had a fight about?"

"She dumped me."

EH?

That was it. He wouldn't say anything else. No matter what Haruhi said. So she just walked away.

"It's her father," Hikaru said to Haruhi.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Uncle Ittai is a jerk," Kaoru said.

"He's the one who made her break up with Kyoya," Hikaru said.

"And when Ittai tells you to do something, you do it," Kaoru said.

"No questions asked," they said together.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when I met him last night," Harhi said.

"You met Uncle Ittai?" They asked.

"Yeah, when I went to her rehersal. He was aweful to her, and practicaly ignored her. The only one he listened to was her brother. Why is that?"

"Ittai didn't want a girl," Hikaru said.

"Yep. He didn't want her at all, so he's very hard on her," Kaoru said.

"He has been her entire life," Hikaru said.

"What about her mother?"

"She disappeared a few years ago," Kaoru said.

"What happened?"

"She just left. She couldn't stand Ittai anymore. I can sympathize," Hikaru said.

"I can't," Haruhi said. "How can someone just leave their children like that? Even if you hate their father, how can you hate the two you raised and just walk out? It's aweful. I feel bad for Saya-sempai."

"There are rumors that Ittai threatened her to stay away," Hikaru said.

"But those are just rumors," Kaoru said.

"Still. It's sad," Haruhi said.

The group began cleaning after all the girls left.

"Should someone go check on Saya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, someone should," Hikaru said looking at Kyoya.

"I agree. Someone should make sure she's alright," Kaoru said looking at Kyoya.

"I'll do it!" Honey jumped up.

"No, Mitsukuni. We should go," Mori said.

"Okay!" He hopped onto his shoulders.

"Well who should check on her?" Tamaki said looking at Kyoyo.

"You're the king around here. Why don't you go?" Kyoya said.

Tamaki and the twins dropped. Then they regained themselves and pushed Kyoya along.

"Allright, allright! I'll do it!" Kyoya smoothed his jacket and walked, by himself, to the door. He opened it and walked into the dark room. He opened the curtains and looked at the couch. Saya was still sleeping.

He walked back to the others. "She's still sleeping," He said.

"Get back in there and gently wake her up!" Tamaki yelled.

"No."

"DO IT!!!" Tamaki and the twins yelled.

"Fine." He walked back into the room and sat on the couch with her. He didn't want to bother her. She was just too pretty while she slept. So, he stared at her for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Plan

"Kyo-kun...stop staring at me," Saya said without moving. Hell, she didn't even open her eyes.

"You're awake?" Kyoya asked taken aback.

"Yes. I've been awake since you came in the first time," She looked at him. Then she sat up.

Kyoya stared.

"You're staring again..."

"Sorry..." He looked away.

She smiled, "It's okay. Don't worry, I'm just teasing you."

"Uh, right." There was an awkward silence. "So, I heard your father was somewhat rude when Haruhi was with you."

"Yeah. You know how he is," She smiled again.

That smile could save a dying man.

"Are you alright?"

Her smile faded. "Of course I am. Nothing I can't handle."

"Why...do you always act like that?"

"Huh? Act like what?"

"Like it's okay for him to do that. Like it doesn't kill you every time you see him stare down at you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're always smiling, but when you aren't, it's like you're in agony. So why pretend?"

"I'm not pretending."

"I can see through you, you know that. You never change around people. It's always the same happy emotion. When your on stage, you sing sad songs and look like it, but you're always happy."

"You've never seen me on stage so how would you know?"

Touche.

"Saya, you've never let anybody in. Why?"

"I let plenty of people in."

"Like who?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Why can't...you let _me_ in?"

"Kyoya..."

"No. Forget I said anything. Ater all, we aren't a couple anymore," He stood to leave.

"Why do _you_ always look so sad?"

He stopped. "Because it makes me sad to see you in pain." Then he walked out.

Saya sighed. "We aren't a couple anymore..." She rested her head in her hands. "I hate you, Father."

"Is she awake?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving," he walked out.

"I wonder what happened?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," Saya said from the door. "We just talked a little.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"About what?" Kaoru asked.

"Stop being nosy!" Saya said.

"We were just asking," they said together.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to yell."

They shrugged, obviously bored already.

"Are you all right, Saya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'd better change into some boy clothes and leave. I've got rehersal again. I'll definetly be here tomorrow. Sorry about missing today, Tamaki-kun."

"It's allright, Saya-chan. You were tired, and you can sleep anywhere you want, my Princess."

"Oh please, you know those silly host comments don't work on me."

Defeat.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." She changed quickly and left.

"Ahh! Love is a fragile thing!" Tamaki said.

"I'm leaving too," Haruhi headed for the door. Tamaki attempted to stop her but she just moved him out of the way and left anyway.

She got home and said, "Dad, I'm home!"

"HARUHI!!!!!!! Looklooklooklooklooklooklook!!!! I got us both Saya Kiratsuchi T-shirts to wear to the concert!!!!!!!"

"Dad, I'm not weraing that..."

"You're no fun, Haruhi!" He whined.

**With Saya**

Saya was driving very fast. 'Man that ticks me off! Stupid Kyoya! You think you know everything, you jerk!' Her ride lasted like this until she got to rehersal.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" She ran to the dressing room and changed in a heartbeat. Then she ran to the stage.

"You're late," Ittai said.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed low.

"Saya," Sai clapped her on the back. "Don't worry about it. We worked on the guitar a little for the new song we want to release at the concert. So it's okay."

Saya looked at Ittai. He said nothing.

"Ready to play, Little Sister?" Sai asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

They played.

**With Kyoya**

'Why did I say all of that? How stupid of me. She dosen't love me, I know that. I think. I don't think I love her...do I? I know I like her... but it kills me to see her at school. Even if she's dressed as a boy,' Kyoya sighed. 'This is stupid. I'm going to bed.'

**With Tamaki**

Tamaki paced back and forth in his room. 'I've got to find out how Saya really feels about Kyoya. I know he still wants to be with her, and I'm confident she feels the same. I hope she does. This is such a mess! I've got it!' He slammed his fist into his palm. 'I'll let the twins come up with a plan!"

Idiot.

**With Hikaru and Kaoru**

"I wonder what we can do?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't we lock them in a room together and force them to tell each other how they really feel?" Hikaru suggested.

"That's an aweful thing to do!" He shot the idea down. "...But it could work!"

Both had mischievious smiles on.

"Yeah, it could work," they said together.

"We'll drag Kyoya-sempai to her concert this weekend," Kaoru said.

"And lock them up after the show," Hikaru said.

"It's perfect!"

They called Tamaki immediately and told him the plan. Tamaki, of course, thought it was genius.

They would 'kidnap' Kyoya the day of the concert, drag him there, and make him stay. Then they would lock him and Saya in a room when the concert was over. It was perfect. They only had two days to wait.

What a terribly long wait.

**Thanks to everyone who added this fic to their favorites and notify lists! Lets put some reviews on here, ok????? Can't wait to do chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Truth

Today's host club theme was punk. The gang was decked out in black, chains, and fake peircings. Saya and Kyoya ignored each other more than usual. It made everybody uncomfortable.

"This is weird," Kaoru said.

"Uh-huh," Hikaru agreed.

"They wont even look in the other's direction..." They said together.

"Can't we just initiate the plan now?" Hikaru asked.

"No. We must wait for the perfect time!" Tamaki said. "Saya will be tired from her concert and will barely put up a fight."

"What about Kyoya-sempai?"

"He'll be pissed that we kidnapped him and will hate us for a long time," he smiled.

Idiot.

Haruhi overheard them as she walked by, "I don't want any part of this."

"B-but, Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "You don't want to help Daddy make Mommy feel better?"

"You're not my dad, and he's not my mom."

Tamaki sulked, "My sweet little girl is aweful...."

"He's at it again," The twins shrugged and walked off.

"So, Kira-kun?" A girl asked Saya. "Will you be performing in your sister's concert this weekend?"

"Yes, I will be. I'm looking forward to it."

"Muwahahaha...." A creepy voice said through a crack in the door.

"Nekosawa-sempai...?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh great...What do you want, vampie?" Saya asked. (Note: Saya calls him vampie because he doesn't like the light. Vampie=vampire. get it?)

Tamaki fell over. "YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HIM!!! HE'LL CURSE YOU!!!"

"No he wont," Saya said. "So, what is it?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"I can't wait until Saya's performance. I have tickets right in front," He said in his usual creepy voice.

"Who said you could call my sister by her first name?" Saya glared death at him.

Nekosawa jumped. "I have tickets to Kiratsuchi-chan's performance..."

"Better."

"I'll make sure to avoid you when I reach my hand up so she can shake it..." He sighed and started fantasizing.

"Grrr...Nekosawa...." Saya stood up and grabbed a flashlight. "THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU SPAZOID!!!!!!!!!" She flashed the light at Nekosawa who screemed like a girl and ran away.

"Did anybody else notice that his puppet was wearing a Saya T-shirt?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep," Everyone said. Except Tamaki, who had fainted. He quickly regained himself.

"I didn't know Nekosawa-sempai is a fan of Saya's," Haruhi said.

"He wasn't until he met her," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, Saya showed up in girl clothes and Nekosawa stumbled in," Hikaru said.

"It was love at first sight!" They said together.

"I'm gonna kill him...." Saya's fist was so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Knock it off," Kyoya said. "Or you'll scare our guests." He returned to writting.

That just pissed Saya off even more.

"Whatever." She looked at the clock. "I've got to go. I'm needed at rehersal." She grabbed her helmet and walked out.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki ran up to him. "You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Say what? I was just telling her the truth."

"Seriously, Kyoya-sempai," The twins said.

"You don't get it at all," Kauro said.

"She's head over heels for you," Hikaru said.

"No she isn't," He said sadly.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said.

"If she was, she wouldn't have dumped me."

"You don't even know why she did it!" Haruhi yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"And I suppose you do?"

"Yes."

**Flashback**

"Saya-sempai?"

"What's up, Haruhi-chan?"

"Well, Kyoya-sempai told me you two dated and then you broke up. Hikaru and Kaoru told me that your father made you do it. Is that true?"

"Yes, and No."

Haruhi stared at her.

"It's true my father didn't approve of Kyoya, but I'm the one who decided to end it."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I can see that you still really like him. So why?"

Saya looked sad. "Because I need to make my father happy."

"Saya-sempai..."

"It's okay, Haruhi. I haven't seen my father smile since before Mother left. Years before. When I was little, he was great. He was my hero. He did favor Sai, but he was always fair. Then he changed. I don't know why or how, but he did. All I want is to see him happy again, even at the cost of my own happiness."

"That's not fair. You should be happy too. You shouldn't have to give-up anything for a parent. Its the parent who should be sacrificing for their child," Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi....For the first time in my life...I really do hate, my father."

**End Flashback**

"For her father, huh?"

"She's suffering. It kills her to not be with you, Sempai," Haruhi told him.

He didn't say anything.

"Stop, Haruhi," Tamaki said before she yelled again. "You got through, trust me."

**With Saya**

She walked onto the stage after changing. She was scolded again.

"Why are you always late?" Ittai asked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! How serious are you about this? Apparently not at all! If you can't be here on time, than why do we bother to come at all?"

"Father..." Sai said.

"Quiet, Sai! I grow tired of you, Saya. Shape up or stop singing!"

She stood there a moment. "I..."

"What?"

"I hate you, Father."

He stared at her for a moment. Then he threw some papers down and stormed out.

"Saya...Why did you say that?" Sai asked.

"It's the truth. I was only telling him the truth," she said.

"Sometimes the truth is better left unsaid, Saya."

"Oh please!" Saya yelled. "Tell that to him! To our Father! That jerk...it's his fault...His fault that our mother's gone! All his fault. I don't care anymore! It's not right!"

"Enough, Saya," Sai said.

She looked at him, "Of course you would defend him."

"I'm not defending him. You're right, he's an ass. But don't blame him for her mistakes."

"Sai...what are you talking about?"

"Our mother didn't leave because of him. She left because she met someone else. I didn't think we should tell you. And father didn't want you to hate her, so he kept it from you. He knew how close you two were, but I guess that plan backfired. You should apologize, Saya."

"I don't want to. Not right now..."

"Fine. We have rehersing to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Love

It was the day of the concert. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori met at Kyoya's house.

"Ready, boys?"

"Yeah!"

They ran up to his room where he sat at his computer and turned just in time. Honey threw a bag over his head while the twins tied him up.

"What the...?" He said under the bag.

Mori slung him over his shoulders and they left.

"Have fun, boys!" Kyoya's sister called as they left. "I wonder why they tied him up...? Oh well. This'll give me a chance to put his clothes away!"

Mori put him in the limo and everybody got in. Tamaki took the bag off of Kyoya's head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kidnapping you!" The twins said.

"I see that. But why?"

"You're going to Saya's concert," Tamaki said.

"Tak me home," he said

"No. Kyo-chan and Sai-chan need to be friends again," Honey said.

"We've all worried about you two since the break-up, so we decided to take matters into our own hands," Tamaki said.

"So you're forcing me to go to her concert?"

"Yep!"

"This is stupid..."

"Deal with it," the twins said.

**With Haruhi**

"Dad are you ready?"

"Almost!"

"We're gonna be late."

"Okay I'm ready!" He was dressed in his usual drag and a Saya shirt. He held up another one, "Time to put yours on!"

"I told you I'm not wearing that."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease???? For me???"

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but okay." He tackled her down and forced the shirt over her head.

"Ugh, knock it off!"

"There! Now we match!" He got it on. Haruhi tore the thing off.

"No!"

"Oh fine!" He pouted as they left.

**Backstage**

"Miss Saya? Are you almost ready?" Kuro, her manager, asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Saya was in a black dress that ended above the knees. She had a black studded belt over her hips and her usual hat and boots.

"You look great!" Kuro said.

"Thanks!" They walked out. Saya's father stood waiting with Sai. She stopped and stared at him.

He was quiet for a while.

"What is it, Father?" She finally asked.

"Do your best."

She looked at him. He hadn't said that since she was little. Before a show he would say something like 'Don't screw up' or 'Don't make a fool of yourself.'

"Uh... thanks." She started to walk again then turned. "Father, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't hate you," then she kept walking. Sai followed.

The audience was full. She wasn't nervous at all.

**With the Guys**

Mori lifted Kyoya out of the car and followed the rest of them inside.

"It would be a lot easier if you just untied me," Kyoya said.

"No it wouldn't," Hikaru said.

"You'ld just try and run," Kaoru said.

"Again," they said in unison.

They ignored his complaints and found their seats.

"Are we gonna go in the Mosh pit?" Honey asked excitedly.

"No, Mitsukuni, it's dangerous in there," Mori told him.

"Aweee...." He pouted.

"Hey, guys," Haruhi and her dad approached. She was in a very cute skirt.

"Haruhi! Glad you made it! Sit next to me, okay?" Tamaki said.

Her dad glared at him but didn't say anything. She did, with her dad on her other side watching Tamaki like a hawk.

"It's starting," The twins said.

The lights dimmed as the band members ran on stage. Everyone cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," an announcer said. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Miss Saya Kiratsuchi!" Everyone yelled louder, including Haruhi's dad. Haruhi was afraid she'd lost hearing. Saya ran out on stage and waved and smiled. She looked pretty. Fireworks went off on the stage and they started playing.

The concert was about two hours. Two hours of Haruhi's dad screaming at the top of his lungs. And everyone around them doing it too.

When it was over, the group made their way backstage. They found Saya quickly.

"I'm such a huge fan!" Haruhi's dad shook Saya's hand enthusiastically.

"It's really nice to meet you, Fujioka-san. And glad to know you're a fan." She smiled.

Everyone else said there hellos.

"Thanks for coming you guys," She smiled.

"We have a present for you Sai-chan!" Honey said.

"Really? What is it?"

Mori grabbed Kyoya from his hiding place, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Saya, and they pushed them into a room. Tamaki locked the door.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Saya asked.

"You can't come out until you two make up!" Tamaki yelled.

"Jerks! Let me out!"

"No!" They all said.

"Fine..." She flipped on the lights and turned around to see Kyoya sitting on the ground tied up like a mummy.

"Do you mind untying me?"

"Hmph! I should leave you like that," she said. Still, she walked over and untied him. She sat on the floor facing him. "I didn't think you would come."

"I wasn't going to. They jumped me and dragged me here."

"Ha! That's just like them!" She laughed.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"What you told Haruhi...about breaking up with me?"

Her smile faded, "What does it matter? We've broken up and it's over." She smiled again, "I'll see if we can get out now." She stood and walked to the door.

She stopped walking when Kyoya wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want it to be over."

"Kyoya..."

"Don't say anything. Just listen to me."

She stayed quiet.

"I don't care how your father feels about me or my family. I don't care what anybody says or thinks, except you. When you told me we were breaking up, I didn't even fight back. I just said okay and walked away. Because I thought it's what you wanted. How stupid of me. Even if you don't want me, which I know isn't the case, I'll still always be here for you. Saya..I think I love you. No, that's not it, I know I love you."

"Kyo..." He turned her around and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," He said as he let go of her. "I shouldn't have said that."

She put a finger up to his lips. "Kyo, I love you too!" She hugged him so fast that they fell back. Saya kissed him this time.

**Outside the Room**

"Think they made up, yet?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't hear yelling or screaming," Kaoru asked.

"Then let's check on them!" Tamaki opened the door. "Yoohoo, lovebirds? Made up....yet???"

Saya was still on top of Kyoya. She flushed deep red and he blushed slightly.

"Don't look, Mitsukuni," Mori covered Honey's eyes.

"Y-y-you..." Tamaki stuttered.

"It's not what you think!" Saya jumped up waving her hands back and forth.

"Kyoya, you PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki yelled. "How dare you take advantage of an innocent young girl?!!!!!?"

"What are you talking about, Sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, Saya was on top of _him_, remember?" Hikaru said.

Saya blushed again.

"Oh! She's turning into a delinquent!" Tamaki fainted.

"Tamaki-kun, it was an accident. We fell over and Kyo kept me from hitting the ground," Saya told him.

He snapped up, "What did you say?"

Saya looked back and forth, "That it was an accident and..."

"No. What did you call Kyoya?"

"Uh...Kyo?"

"SUCCESS!!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey yelled.

"Wh-what?" Saya asked confused.

"You only call Kyoya-sempai 'Kyo' when you aren't fighting!" The twins said.

"I guess I do."

By now Kyoya was standing and brushing himself off.

"Does this mean Kyo-chan and Sai-chan are friends again?" Honey asked.

"It means we're more than friends again," Kyoya said wrapping an arm around Saya's waist.

She smiled, "Yeah!"

"Saya are you alright?" Sai came arond the corner.

"Sai, I'm fine. These are friends of mine from the Host Club."

"Hey, Sai," The twins said.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? I didn't know you were here."

"Well we are. Saya invited us."

"And who's arm is that attached to my baby sister?"

"Eep!" Saya blushed madly and took several steps away from Kyoya. "He's...uh...thats...um..."

"I'm Kyoya Otori, and I'm in love with your sister," He shook Sai's hand.

"Nice guy, sis. I'm happy for you. Only wish I could find a guy like him, too. See you later," he waved and walked off.

"Did cousin Sai say 'find a nice guy, too?'" Hikaru asked.

"Nah, we must of heard wrong," Kaoru said.

"No you didn't," Saya said. "Sai is 100% gay," she smiled.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"It doesn't bother me," Saya shrugged. "As long as he doesn't try to take my guy," she said as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her.

"Nobody could." They kissed.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru dumped water on them.

"I'm gonna kill you both...." Saya said as she chased them through the halls.

Kyoya laughed. Sincerly. He actually laughed.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading Bad Boy Host. Yay a happy ending.....blech! Seriously, I'm sick of happy endings, next thing I write will have a sad tragic ending...or not. It's easier writing happy endings. *sigh* happy endings it is... Thanks again, guys! And thanks for those reviews!**


End file.
